


[WORK TITEL] The shared appartment

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: A bunch of girls share a flat, what could possibly go wrong? lol
Relationships: Craquaria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. INTRO

“Shut the fucking window, I’m freezing!” Violet yelled out from the bathroom as she got ready, making Aquaria roll with her eyes as she smashed it close in the living room. 

“The fuck!” Raja shrugged together while laying on the sofa, taking out her in ear headphones, as she looked up from her book. “Can there be one single day without you guys fighting? I’m so tired of this all…” She sat up and glared at the younger blonde.

“Move in together, they said. It would be fun, they said.” Brianna suddenly appeared in her pink sport outfit close to the door, putting her blonde locks in an high ponytail. “I’m going jogging.”

“Wait, I’ll join you.” Aquaria said, getting up and throwing a death glare over to Violet, which leaned out of the bath and flipped her the finger.

“You hate running!” Bri raised one eyebrow, as she watched her friend slip into her nearly never worn sneakers. The platinblond was an high heels bitch after all.

“Can you not just  _ all _ leave? Your aura ruins the environment.” Raja sighed, closing her book.

“Oh, shut up! You’re just waiting for Manila anyway…” Violet brushed her dark hair and styled it into a perfect hairdo. “But one thing I tell you, if you fuck again on the kitchen counter, make sure to close the blends and lock the fucking door. I don’t want another filthy letter in the mail from some neighbor creep.” Violet stepped out of the bathroom, looking stunning as usual.

“Don’t get jealous, I know how much you enjoyed reading that letter over and over again. Besides, you always liked to be fucked on the kit-” Raja shrugged with her shoulders.

“A single word more and I’ll kill you. Trust me, I will make it look like an accident.”

“Sadly, you got witnesses.” Raja laughed, pointing over to Aqua and Bri.

“I didn't see shit.” Bri turned around, Aquaria following her.

“Hey!” Was the last thing they heard from Raja, before the door shut close.

“I can’t imagine that they were dating so long.” Brianna sighed, as the both walked down the staircase. “But with so much temperament the sex surely was awesome.” Bri laughed, ignoring how Aquaria to her left, blushed slightly. As they reached the street, a girl with black locks came walking over, dressed in yellow and black like usual.

“Heyho!” Manila greeted them with a big smile, her positive aura radiating. Brianna understood what Raja found so attractive on her, being like the total opposite of the more restrained and calm Raja.

“Nila! Good to see you! I would wait for a little more, the dragon is still upstairs.” Aquaria laughed, making Manila just laugh back at her, waving her hand.

“No problem, the dragon is still not born that can take it with me.” And with that, she whinked them, entering the building.

“I wish I had this confidence.” Bri watched after her, checking if the ponytail was tight enough. “Anyway, see ya!” Bri laughed and wanted to start her jogging, as Aqua grabbed her arm.

“Wait for me bitch!” 

“You really want to join me? I thought it was just an excuse to flee from Violet.” Brianna laughed, losing Aquas grip. “Well, as you wish, but I surely won’t wait for your lazy ass, so keep up…”


	2. AQUARIA & BRIANNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see where a little drunk kiss can lead to.

Briannas ponytail flipped from right to left and back again, mesmerizing Aquaria, who was just a few steps behind her and out of air of course. She surely hated running, but…

“If you like to make an pause, it’s okay.” Bri turned to her with a smile, wiping some sweat from her forehead. Aquaria loved her exhausted face, fantasizing about it, how it would look while cumming… her voice moaning her name… and that for the past last weeks since…

“Are you okay?” Bris voice ripped her out, her hand on her arm. “You were spaced out.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Aqua used the moment to rehab a little. Damn, she really hated running so much. 

“Are you alright? Your face is bright red…” Bri asked concerned and reached out to check on Aquas temperature.

“Sure I am!” Aquaria backed up, trying to hide her face.

“I was about to suggest a break anyway. Let’s get over to that bench there.” Bri pointed out at one nearby. 

There way had led them to a beautiful little park and to Aquas relief, nobody else was in sight, just the two of them and some birds singing, as the sun slowly sank behind the treetops. 

She let herself fall on the bench and her head rested on the backrest, eyes closed, as she felt Bri sitting next to her, smelling her perfume mixed with her sweat and solely by that, Aquas heart beated a little faster. The whole situation was calm and beautiful and a slight chill breeze, cooled down her body. She loved to be close to her friend, time just stopped and it could stay like that forever. But soon the silence got interrupted.

“Water?” Bri showed a bottle in front of her face, as Aqua turned to her.

“Thanx…” She said, as she took it from Briannas hand and their fingers slightly touched, making her blush again. _Dammit, Aqua._ That Bri smiled at her didn’t made it any better. “Cute.”

“Hm? What you said?” Aqua choked on the water.

“Me? Nothing.” Brianna giggled, but Aqua could swear she was blushing too, even if it was hard to tell, as the sky turned red. Both fell silent, observing the firmament as it changed slowly colors. It was Bri that first broke the silence.

“Will we ever talk about it?” She asked, eyes still focused on above them. Aqua gulped, not knowing what to say.

“What do you mea-?” She tried, but Brianna interrupted her right away.

“Don’t play dumb, I mean about when you kissed me.” She had turned around her, facing her now directly.

Silence.

“You remember?” Aquaria swallowed hard.

“Of course I do! I still tasted your lip gloss the next morning on my lips…” Brianna said, tracing her lips with her fingers, as if she would remember the touch too. Aqua blushed hard while observing that casual motion, pressing her tights together, as another feeling crawled up inside of her.

“I-I…” Aqua honestly didn’t knew what to say, stuttering like an idiot, while Bri looked at her closely, making Aquaria just more nervous. But all of it faded away, as Bri took the water out of her hand and put it aside, soon laying her warm little hands on Aquarias.

“I liked it.” She said slowly, obviously blushing hard as she couldn’t know if the feelings were mutual, but just went for it. Her hands began to sweat a little, so Aquaria traced them calmly with her thumb. Brianna had been so brave, she needed to be it too!

“D-Do you want to…?” She didn’t even had to finish her question, as Brianna leaned towards her and their lips softly touched. Shivers ran down Aquarias spine, a warm feeling spreading from her their touch, through her whole body. First gentle, to Aquarias surprise Brianna got more demanding by every second they were connected, soon adding her tongue to their play. This made Aquarias heart just race faster, nearly skipping a beat as one of Briannas hands wandered to her neck, holding her closer, as the other wandered to Aquas hip. She slowly backed up, a small trail of saliva between her and Briannas lips.

“I’m sorry…” The other girl apologized, suddenly seeming to realize what happened, taking back her hands, but Aquaria quickly took them back into her soft touch. “I…”

“Don’t apologize…” Aquaria caressed Bris face, placing a quick kiss on her lips, just to make sure that Bri knew that the feeling were mutual. “I’m just surprised, like… I didn't thought you would…”

“Neither did I.” Brianna straight her posture, her eyes wandering around them, as if she would check if someone was watching them. “To be honest, after that party, after you kissed me... I was really confused. I needed time to get my mind clear.” She blushed, lowering her voice. “I’m sorry if I was kind of distant…”

“I understand.” Aqua smiled, slightly squeezing Briannas hands. She knew Brianna now for years, sometimes knew her better than she knew herself. She always had been a thinker, not a spontaneous mind like herself. “And…?”

“And I got to the conclusion that I want more of those kisses… more of the whole package an Aquaria Needles can offer… “ Briannas voice shaked a little, but it was the cutest, making Aquaria blushed hard, especially as Bri said those next words. “I want it whole and all... if you want too?” 

“Of course I do, dummy!” Suddenly, tears ran down Aquas face, just out of pure relief all the weight was suddenly lifted from her shoulders, jumping up and hugging the other girl with all her strength. Soon their lips connected again, kisses demanding for more, lust raising as their hands wandered over their bodies and discovered their soft spots.

“Not here.” This time it was Brianna that stopped their tender kisses, slightly panting. “Not on a bench, I want to… _you know_ , but not here.”

“Me too!” Aquaria blushed, thinking for a moment. “Let’s head home. The others should be gone by now, so we should have the whole flat to ourselves.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Brianna smiled at her, kissing her a last time before helping her to get up. “A quick sprint back?”

“Are you kidding? I’m still exhausted from before!” But Brianna didn’t hear her, as she already had take a run.

***---***

The key turned slowly in the lock and to Bris relief, the flat indeed was dark and empty. She pushed the door open, Aquaria quickly following her and as soon as the door fell close, both collided into a tight demanding kiss, Brianna pushing Aquaria against the next wall, just for them to switch in the next second, with Aquaria placing little love bites on Briannas neck. Slightly moaning she took Aquarias face into her hands.

“I feel kinda dirty… Wan’t to take a shower with me?” That question was more rhetorical, as Bri knew how much Aqua loved water in the first place. And it didn’t took long for them to reach the shower, warm water soon covering every inch of their connected bodies. To Aquarias surprise, Bri took the lead, still apologizing softly into her ear for the lack of experience, but Aqua just showed a strain of Bris wet hair behind her ear, looking deep into her eyes.

“No worries, we will get a lot of these together.” And with that she let herself go, pressed against the glass wall, while Bri covered her body with kisses. As Briannas hand wandered to her most sensible spot, she spread her legs slightly, welcoming the fingers that explored her slippery folds and clit, caressing them in a moderate pace, while their lips were connected into a deep kiss. This changed in the moment that Briannas kisses got more demanding, leaving little bite marks on Aquarias skin, her fingers getting rougher, soon slipping in and out of her dripping pussy. Aquaria may would’ve lost her balance, but Bris strong grip hold her tight and safe, pace accelerating and breath steaming the glass.

“Fuck, I’m…” Aqua moaned, arms slung around Briannas neck, as the first orgasm made her dizzy, Briannas fingers keeping up their fast pace, reaching deep, but soon concentrating on her entrance and it didn’t took long for the second climax shivering over her body. Crawling her nails into Briannas skin, she left her own reminders of their first time.

  
  


“No experience, sure.” Aqua laughed, as she dried her hair with a towel, looking at Briannas reflexion in the mirror. She was joking and they both knew it, still Bri blushed hard, quickly trying to change the topic.

“If we hurry up we still can get in time to V’s show…”

“Do we even want this?” Aqua laughed, knowing the answer already.

“She invited us… and honestly, you guys really should try and get better along…”

“Like we did?”

“Hell no!”

***---***

“Finally.” Violet smirked, as Aquaria and Brianna arrived, their hands connected. “You lost.” She laughed, turning around to Raja, who sighed and handed her over a 100 dollars bill.

“You guys had a bet going on?”

“You bet we did!”


End file.
